Conventionally, a printer driver program is known which automatically judges whether data with a large load is printed and prompts the user to check whether data desired to be printed is correct, thereby preventing wasteful printing (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-203089 (1999)). For example, when only one page out of a plurality of pages is desired to be printed, such a printer driver can prevent that all the pages are printed due to an operation error, thereby preventing wasteful printing and waiting for printing for a long time.